


Once in A Summer

by coupswon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, maybe? Maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupswon/pseuds/coupswon
Summary: Mingyu decided he loves summer the most. Because this summer, he met Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1noQxBKhyoKxM8dR941KEz)

The streaks of neon lights are blinding his eyes, and his inebriated state didn't make it better. He felt dizziness shooting up his brain and maybe something twisting his insides– no he's not going to vomit in the middle of the party. The music on the speakers is so loud, he can feel it pounding on his chest with every beat.

Kim Mingyu. A new sophomore who moved to this city in Seoul in the middle of semester. He has his first ever class tomorrow and he shouldn't be drinking or even partying, but the thoughts of meeting new people giving his brain and body all the green lights to _this_. 

He groaned when someone hit his shoulder, didn't even say sorry nor look apologetic, and Mingyu slowly cursed. He didn't know parties here in the city would be this wild, and people start crowding this place every hour, and Mingyu can only squeeze himself in. 

The hold on his drink almost loosened up a lot of time ; thanks to the nature of his clumsiness and also the sea of people he needs to get through. Mingyu barely remembers how he got here- it was an invitation from one of the girls inside his contact, he guessed. 

He saw the bar table from the corner of his eyes, and sighed in relief. The bar looked calmer than how it was in here. He squeezed himself again, groaning when a girl touched his shoulder flirtatiously, rubbing her ass on Mingyu’s crotch. Mingyu just knitted his eyebrows and looked at the said girl weirdly. The latter got the signal Mingyu gave, rolled her eyes and muttered, “ Handsome, but boring.” And walked away.

Mingyu gulped and went forward to the bar. Yeah, he really should sober himself up and get out of here.

He went to the nearest stool he saw, and almost took a big step to it, but to his luck, someone suddenly turned around quickly. Mingyu yelped, holding the latter’s shoulder to help himself from falling backwards.

He widened his eyes, he could feel himself blushing as he looked into the stranger’s eyes. They were shining and bright, his pupils were big and the same as Mingyu’s. Mingyu realized their sudden close proximities, and he gasped so loud, taking a step back.

The cup in his hand already emptied, and by now Mingyu realized the content went to his shirt and - also to his luck - the stranger’s shirt. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Mingyu said rushly, eyes checking the other’s shirt.

The stranger blinked a few times, trying to wrap the situation on his head, then looked down.

“Shit.” He muttered.

Mingyu bit his lip. “I’m so sorry. Let me find a tissue-”

“Nevermind. It’s okay.”

“You sure? That’s ...kind of pricey t-shirt though.”

And it is. Mingyu can recognize the high end brand logo he can never afford before, now that just makes him twice guilty. The guy just nodded his head. “I am sure.”

He gulped. “Alright, I guess. I’m sorry again. Do you want me to buy you a drink? I feel really guilty…”

The stranger freezed and widened his eyes, and looked at Mingyu deeply, as if trying to see his intention. Mingyu mentally hit his forehead. Of course, that’ll look fishy and suspicious, suddenly asking a stranger to drink with him. Now he felt like a jerk. 

“Wait- I didn’t mean that, it’s okay- uh-” Mingyu shakes his head nervously. “I’m just- sorry.”

Why is he being a nervous wreck right now? Is it because he finally talked to someone after moving or is it because this stranger? The way he looked ; his sharp eyes, his perfect nose, and his inviting lips- yeah, Mingyu should really shut up.

The stranger opened his mouth, before closing, and then opened again. “Um. Okay.”

Mingyu’s eyes light up. “Really?”

“Yeah...Just don’t spike me.”

Mingyu gasped and shook his head again. “Oh my god. Did I really say it like that? ‘M sorry. First time asking someone to drink with me.” He smiled and rubbed his nape.

The stranger just chuckled, and took a seat. “First time agreeing to a stranger’s request too.”

Mingyu took a seat too, next to him, and blinked. “Oh.”

There was silence, a comfortable one, before a waiter- probably a college student who’s friend with the party’s host - came to them. Mingyu looked at the guy next to him who quickly shrugged his shoulder, meaning he’ll just drink whatever Mingyu ordered. He turned back to the waiter and ordered two cups of long island.

By now he remembered he should sober himself up, but maybe meeting new people shouldn’t be bad, right? 

The waiter placed their drinks, and Mingyu muttered a thank you. The guy proceeded to lift the cup and took a sip. Mingyu saw how his legs under the table swayed slightly, possibly because the drink he took before Mingyu came.

Stupid. He should have known that this stranger probably wanted to leave when he turned around earlier. Mingyu flickered his gaze elsewhere, and took a sip of his drink too.

But it’s undeniable this guy is hot. Not just hot, but hot _hot_. He has this silver hair and light eye makeup that suits his face, dressed in an expensive t-shirt which hugged his body perfectly. Mingyu gulped. He shouldn’t even have this thought, but the latter’s features are so pretty- handsome and pretty - so maybe that’s another reason Mingyu couldn’t think straight and just proceeded to ask this guy for a drink with him.

Mingyu side glanced, and saw he was looking at Mingyu. Oh.

He turned to face him properly.

The silver haired boy pursed his lips. “Um, so. What’s your name?”

Mingyu smiled crookedly. “Kim Mingyu.” He holds out his hand for the other to take.

And Mingyu tries to not think too much when their palms touch. “Oh...I’m Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.”

Mingyu nodded his head. “Nice to meet you, Wonwoo.”

“Me too.”

They stayed like that, still holding hands. Mingyu doesn’t know if he should look away first or take his hand first, but Wonwoo’s gaze was so tempting, and Mingyu was frozen in that moment.

Wonwoo cleared his throat first and pulled away. Mingyu took back his hand too, and felt something twisting in his stomach.

"So Mingyu-" he takes a sip of the drink, "Where did you study at?"

Mingyu blinks. "Pledis University."

Wonwoo whips his head for a second, and nods, "I see."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah"

Wonwoo exhales for a second and looks at Mingyu with a smile. "Same."

Mingyu widened his eyes, heart beat increasing. "Really?"

Wonwoo nods again, amused with the brunette’s excitement.

They ordered another round of drinks, and this time Mingyu just requested beer, because he’s actually at his limit. When the drinks arrived, Mingyu beamed and turned to Wonwoo, shifting their stools closer, “Are you sophomore?”

"Yep." He laughed when Mingyu grins, unconsciously leaning more closer until their knees touch.

God, just a simple touch, but why the hell his heart beat quicken so fast that he feels his cheeks heat up. There's something _really_ wrong with Mingyu today.

"How old are you ?" Mingyu raised his eyebrow, and Wonwoo lifted the corner of his lips slightly.

"Twenty two"

There's a long _ooh_ from Mingyu, and then it was quiet, so they just stared into each other's eyes. Mingyu visibly gulped when he realized Wonwoo’s eyes on him are heavy- like there’s a meaning behind it- and Mingyu doesn’t want to self-analyze but god, does he want to.

Wonwoo blinked a few times, before moving his gaze to Mingyu’s adam’s apple, before settling at his lips. Mingyu can see how his hands on his lap turning into fist, and the way he gulped. Wonwoo stares at it for a few seconds before bringing his gaze back up on Mingyu’s eyes.

Mingyu’s heart pathetically fastened, and the twisting inside his stomach was much clearer now ; he could feel heat building up between his legs. All because of a staring contest with this Jeon Wonwoo guy.

Mingyu coughed a little, before saying. "I'm twenty one."

Wonwoo seems to notice the blush on Mingyu's cheeks, so he smirks and nods. "You're younger."

"Unfortunately. Don't bully me if you saw me at uni later."

"I'll think about that."

"Hey !" Mingyu pouts, and Wonwoo laughed in amusement. The younger seems to have noticed how his nose scrunched when he laughed so hard, and threw his head back. The action was simple but it was so cute, that got Mingyu giggled in response.

The stuffy and hot air from before disheveled just like that, not until Wonwoo's smiles left from his mouth, and gulped down the beer, let one or two drops fall from his lips, down to his jaw, to his adam's apple, then to his collarbone. It was totally a show. A show for Mingyu. Mingyu’s boner grows bigger and tighter around his jeans, and he almost curses at himself for his almost none self-control.

Wonwoo slams the can on the table, puts both hands on the other’s thighs and quickly leans up to Mingyu’s ears. Mingyu’s breath hitched up when he could feel Wonwoo’s hot breath on his ears, then he whispered. “Getting hard already?”

Shit. He noticed. Of course he did.

Wonwoo pulled away, but still kept his hand on Mingyu’s thigh. Wonwoo’s intentions are pure and clear now in his eyes. The older tipped his head upwards a little, mouth parting, _inviting_. Mingyu’s head is clouded with alcohol, and he should blame this thing later when he woke up. Because Mingyu can’t stop himself from doing what he did next. He cupped Wonwoo’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

Wonwoo replied to the rough kiss, groaning when Mingyu bit his bottom lip for his tongue entrance. The music might be loud, but all they can hear is their heavy breathing. Mingyu's moans left his lips when Wonwoo unconsciously moved his hand to Mingyu's crotch, palming him.

They make out a little, before Wonwoo pulls away, takes Mingyu by hand and leads him to the dance floor. Mingyu stares at him while catching his breath, eyes dark and almost whines at the lack of contact at his hard erection, but soon ignores it once they’re at the dance floor. Wonwoo throws his arms over Mingyu's neck. 

The younger squeeze Wonwoo's ass before connecting their hips, their both hard dicks grinding together. Wonwoo rolled his eyes back, making Mingyu smirks while rolling his hips slowly, letting the older's mouth wide open with moans and whimpers left his lips. 

The brunette connected their lips again, pushing his hips harder at the same time that made Wonwoo pull away and leaning closer to Mingyu's ears. "Fuck me _please_ \- anywhere just- ah-" Mingyu push his hips forward again. "Just fuck me."

"God." Mingyu lets out his shaky exhales but he nods, pulls away and takes Wonwoo by his hand this time, ignoring the tents in their jeans.

Everything was too fast after that, he almost felt like puking but he didn't, his arousal took over Mingyu's body. They pulled a cab and Wonwoo was too hasty and desperate, he pulled Mingyu stronger by his wrist into the cab. 

Wonwoo climbed into Mingyu's lap, kissing and sucking Mingyu's collarbone despite the annoyed cab driver's voice. Mingyu shakes his head, trying to sober himself up before telling the driver his address. The car pulls away and starts moving, Mingyu leaning his head back, giving more access for Wonwoo to his neck. They kissed again, with Wonwoo moaning into Mingyu's mouth when the older palmed his crotch, unbuttoning his jeans. 

"W-wait." Wonwoo stopped Mingyu's hand that almost slid inside his boxer, panting heavily. His eyes are full of lust, and hazy, and all Mingyu wants to do is fuck him here right and then, see how Wonwoo's mouth gape open in pleasure. But he remembers there's another person here, the cab driver who seems to be blasting music inside this cab.

"Right..." He pulls out his hands, trying to have rational thoughts, though it's really hard to have one when Wonwoo is sitting on his lap, his clothed hard dick was pressed onto his equal hard member, his lips red and shiny despite how dark outside, and fuck, Mingyu can even go crazy with this.

He pulled Wonwoo into a kiss again, the older replied while his fingers tangled into Mingyu's hair, tugging it desperately. 

They eventually arrived in front of Mingyu’s apartment, the brunette struggling to enter the passcode for his house. Wonwoo’s whine that makes him floating back to reality, as the door to his ‘too big for one’ apartment opens. Mingyu pulled the other’s hand, dragging him inside before slamming the door harshly. He pushed the older to the wall beside it and attacked his neck.

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo moans softly, grabbing the brunette’s shoulder.

The younger smiled on his neck and loved how his name slipped off Wonwoo's pink lips. He pulls away, almost too fast, and pecks Wonwoo's lips before he trailed down to his Adam's apple, to the collar of his shirt. 

"Take this off." Mingyu ordered, and Wonwoo quickly complied to his demand. Just as he was about to slide the shirt off his arms, Wonwoo moans loudly. The younger sucked on his nipple, probably too hard that got Wonwoo whined in pain. 

His hand shoots up on instinct to Mingyu's hair, pulling it desperately, signaling to Mingyu his desires. 

Mingyu smiled, continuing peppering kisses on Wonwoo's tummy before he kneeled down, face in front of Wonwoo's crotch. The latter sucked in a breath, closing his eyes when Mingyu started to unzip his jeans and took off Wonwoo’s pants. 

With his tipsy states, Mingyu smiled after looking at Wonwoo once before opening his mouth and closing it upon Wonwoo's clothed dick. The older moaned helplessly, his hand curling into fist. "Wait– Mingyu." 

Mingyu stopped his doings and stood up again , kissing Wonwoo’s cheek once. "What's wrong? You okay?" 

Wonwoo shudders at the soft touch. "No. It's just– Can I taste you instead? I really wanna do…" He looks down, cheeks getting redder and Mingyu doesn't know if it's because he's drunk or he's just too shy. But either way it got Mingyu giggled and muttered a quick _cute_. 

"Of course you can. Let me take you to my bed."

So he took Wonwoo to his bed, pushing Wonwoo down softly on the mattress while their lips still connected. Wonwoo rubbed Mingyu's back and pulled away. Mingyu understands the look on his eyes – surprisingly – so he turns and lies onto his back while Wonwoo straddles his thighs again, just like on the cab. 

Just by now Mingyu realized he's still fully clothed while Wonwoo just on his boxers.The older quickly strips him off, wasting no time as he pulls Mingyu's boxers and throws it away. 

He quickly pumped Mingyu's dick, a little too fast as Mingyu sighed and dropped his head on the pillow. Wonwoo smiles a little and he starts to kitten licking Mingyu's cock, eliciting a groan from the younger. "Oh god…" Wonwoo licked another stripe from the base of his dick to the top, and finally swallowed the whole arousal down his throat. Mingyu moans and opens his eyes, only to see Wonwoo looking at him in content, with cute innocent eyes. As if having a dick in his mouth is innocent. 

Wonwoo starts to bob his head up and down, and Mingyu can't do anything but take it. He moans again when Wonwoo starts touching his balls too– and Mingyu reminded that all of these are his first. He sighed, "Wonwoo– I-I'm…" 

The latter left his dick but kept stroking it. "Yeah?" He kissed the head of Mingyu's cock. 

"I'm-I-I'm sorry – _Ah_ – This is my first time, so…" 

Wonwoo hummed and started licking again. "It's okay. Me too, actually." 

"Really?" Mingyu opened his eyes. _Then why are you so good at it?_

Wonwoo nodded and continued to suck Mingyu's dick. Mingyu moans loudly and grabs Wonwoo’s hair unconsciously, which elicits whines from the older. 

"Wonwoo baby– I'm close –" Mingyu stopped and widened his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't meant to–"

Wonwoo left his dick again and Mingyu thought he's mad since this is the first time they met and Mingyu just fucking called him pet names. He felt like idiot and he knew Wonwoo’s gonna be mad and leave him just like this–

"Call me that again." 

Mingyu chokes. "W-What?"

"Call me that again. Please." He can see Wonwoo’s shining eyes, and Mingyu should be weirded out by this situation but Wonwoo is too hot – kneeling on the bed, lips shiny with saliva and pre-cum, neck red with Mingyu's bites – it makes Mingyu's heart stutters a little. So he nodded, and Wonwoo swallowed him again. 

Mingyu rolled his head back. "God, baby, you're so good." The second time rolled from his tongue more easily. Wonwoo moaned at the praise, and sucked Mingyu harder. He bobbed his head up and down too fast, and Mingyu can only watch Wonwoo’s mouth did wonders on him. 

A few more sucks then Mingyu came just like that, moaning Wonwoo's name and unconsciously fucked his mouth. Wonwoo didn't complain, just swallowed and wiped his mouth. "You tasted good. As expected." 

"Wow. Did you look at me the first time and thought my cum tastes good?" 

"Kinda." 

Mingyu laughed and dragged Wonwoo up, kissing him on the mouth. He did taste himself on Wonwoo's tongue and it's different from what Wonwoo said but he just kissed him sweetly, too sweetly than it should. 

"So…" Wonwoo braced himself on forearm and looked at Mingyu's eyes. His eyes are wide and curious and cute, and Mingyu can't do anything but smile. "You top or me?" 

Mingyu laughed. "You said before 'Please fuck me', Wonwoo." 

Wonwoo chuckles. "Yeah, right. It's just - it's my first and I've never done it before. Too nervous I guess." 

The other widened his eyes. "Your first? You sure wanna do it with me? I don't want you to regret this later." Mingyu rubbed his fingers along Wonwoo’s biceps, trying to calm Wonwoo down, or maybe himself. 

"Yeah of course, Mingyu. Why would I flirt with you in the first place?" 

Mingyu blushed. "R-right…" He looks down, away from Wonwoo's gaze. "Just to let you know, this is my first too. I've never done it before. Um." 

Wonwoo laughed a little and lifted his hand up to brush Mingyu's hair. The action is a little too sweet and Mingyu is too aware of his loud beating heart. He gulped and looked away again. 

"So back to my question– You top or I top? " Wonwoo asked like it was the easiest question in the world, his eyes are bright and too cute. Mingyu frowned a little while thinking, and Wonwoo giggled and kissed Mingyu's lips. 

"Like I said, this is my first, so I don't really know my preferences…" 

Wonwoo hummed like he understands. "Me either. How about we try both and decide after? Sounds good to me." He smiles and all teeth and Mingyu kisses him again. 

"Wonwoo. I just came once." 

"Well, good luck for the upcoming release then." He started and quickly attacked Mingyu's lips again, too hard and hot. Mingyu was about to fight back but he just melted into the kiss, inhaling Wonwoo’s scent on him. He wonders what will he do if he didn't meet Wonwoo today, if he didn't accidentally spill the drink– would he ever be experiencing this? He didn't know Wonwoo– other than he's a sophomore, a year older than Mingyu, and went to the same university – but Wonwoo already made him feel things he shouldn't feel this fast for someone he just met. Every Wonwoo’s touch was endearing, soft and Mingyu wanted more of it. 

Mingyu flipped them, and Wonwoo sighed sweetly into the kiss when his back hit the mattress. Mingyu reaches Wonwoo's boxers and takes it off him, as he pulls away from the kiss. "Wait– I only have lube, though. Never actually buy condoms before." Mingyu looks straight into Wonwoo’s eyes. 

Wonwoo hummed. "Are you on drugs?" 

Mingyu gasped. "What- Of course no!" 

The older giggled. "Then I guess it's okay? Since it's your and my first." Wonwoo smiles sweetly and reassuringly, because Mingyu is so caring even when Wonwoo can feel the other's dick starting to get hard again. He loves this. He loves everything about this. 

Mingyu just nods and climbs to his nightstand to take a lube there, and squeezed some of it to his fingers after opening it. He looks once at Wonwoo’s eyes and then his hands. "Go ahead." Wonwoo whispers softly, a little nervous but still excited. Mingyu obliged, opening Wonwoo’s legs a little wider, kissing the corner of Wonwoo's lips. He pushed the first finger in, and Wonwoo closed his eyes on cue. 

"Is it okay?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo just nods. Mingyu kissed him again and pushed his finger a little deeper, and saw Wonwoo bite his bottom lip. After a while he started to move his finger, and thrusting them a little faster after Wonwoo started to moan louder. Wonwoo opened his eyes to look at Mingyu, "Add another."

Mingyu did just that, and Wonwoo sighs in content. "Fuck…" He moans and grabs Mingyu biceps, scratching his fingers there. Mingyu thrusts his fingers a little faster and deeper kissing Wonwoo’s jaw until his fingers went deeper and deeper until at one thrust Wonwoo's back arched and he almost screamed. "M-Mingyu." 

Mingyu looks at him this time, and watches as his fingers went to the same spot again and again until Wonwoo is a whining mess. "Mingyu…" 

"Yes, baby." Mingyu kissed his lips, and Wonwoo breathed out moans into his lips, that got Mingyu almost come at the sight. 

"S-Stop. I need you. Please– Please fuck me." Wonwoo pleaded, his eyes begging. Mingyu nodded and stopped his movement, Wonwoo wincing when Mingyu pulled away. "O-Okay. Okay." 

Wonwoo grabbed the lube next to him and poured it on his fingers, quickly stroking Mingyu. Mingyu closed his eyes at the feeling. 

"Okay." Wonwoo said as he put his hand away and locked his arms around Mingyu's neck, wrapping his legs over Mingyu's hips. 

Mingyu gulped and positioned himself, watching Wonwoo as he gave a nod, and pushed in. Wonwoo whined in pain and bit his lips too hard, and Mingyu kissed his cheeks, his lips, whispering reassuring words. He waited a little until Wonwoo started to whisper, "You can move." 

"R-Right. You're okay?" 

Wonwoo nods. 

So Mingyu pushed out just to push in again, and this time Wonwoo whined in pleasure. Mingyu sighed, "You're so tight." 

Wonwoo moans, "Of course I do, Mingyu." 

"Yeah." He chuckled before starting to thrust slowly. Mingyu groaned and he bit Wonwoo’s collarbone, while Wonwoo’s whining got a little too loud. 

"Mingyu– You feel so good." Wonwoo moaned softly. Mingyu smiled as his thrust got faster. Wonwoo moans Mingyu's name, and he tightens his hold on Mingyu's neck, kissing him all tongue. 

Mingyu fed him moans into his slack mouth, holding Wonwoo’s hips as his thrusts getting faster and deeper, deeper and deeper until Wonwoo started to moan over and over again, screaming Mingyu's name. Mingyu kept his pace as he looked over Wonwoo’s eyes who lustfully looked at him back, mouth wide open. 

"Wonwoo, you're so beautiful." 

Wonwoo moans and grunts, replying to Mingyu's words with a kiss on his lips. "M-Mingyu…" 

"You're so hot, oh god." Mingyu moans and drops his head, his thrust getting shallow but still enough to make Wonwoo shake with the feelings. 

"Mingyu, I'm close" 

The other nods, holding Wonwoo tight as he pushed his hips harder inside Wonwoo. "Me too." 

Wonwoo grunts and scratches Mingyu's back and it should be painful, but Mingyu loves the feeling of it, enjoying the feeling of Wonwoo’s arms around him, the tightness of Wonwoo's hole on his dick, the soft pants and gasp and moans in his ears, everything about this. 

At another one thrust, Wonwoo gasped so loud and his hold on Mingyu's neck tightened, as he released all over his stomach and Mingyu's, dick untouched. A choked moan slipped his lips. Mingyu smiled and kissed him, moaned when he felt himself coming, pouring all his seeds inside Wonwoo. 

They both breathing heavily, picking up their breath. Mingyu just noticed they both are sweaty, bodies pressed together as they tried to inhale each other's air. 

Wonwoo sighs. "Mingyu." 

The other looks up to his eyes. 

"That was hot." 

Mingyu chuckled. "I agree." 

They stayed like that for a while, before Mingyu smiled and kissed him, so soft and tender and Wonwoo thinks he'll pass out at this point. Mingyu is too sweet for someone he just met, contrasting to what he always heard about one night stand. It's like they're really making love instead of just fucking. 

Wonwoo pulls away. "Thank you. For being my first." 

Mingyu grinned. "Thank you too. For being my first." They just smiled at each other, and Mingyu can feel his heart beating too loud. Wonwoo pulled him into another kiss, this one he slid his tongue in and Mingyu's knees that were still propped up on the mattress shakes, and Wonwoo suddenly turned them around. 

He licks Mingyu's mouth and Mingyu can just sighed into the kiss as Wonwoo sat on his lap again. Something about Wonwoo sitting on his lap turns him on in an instant, even though he already came twice. 

And suddenly something clicked into his mind. "Wonwoo, what–" 

Wonwoo kissed the corner of Mingyu's lips and took the lube again. He winked. 

"My turn."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is my first au hehe kudos and comments are very much appreciated thank you ~ !


	2. Chapter 2

It's already morning.

It's already fucking morning.

Mingyu groaned, annoyed by the sunlight that peek through his windows, leaving him to wince as the bright sun creeps into his room. Yawn escaped his mouth as he sat up straight, his hair was disheveled in every part of his face, leaving his hair messy atop his head. He tried to get up, but failed as the pain from his back crept inside his body. Mingyu groaned, falling back to the now crumpled sheets. 

And then he  _ realizes _ .

"What the fuck?" Mingyu almost screamed after finding out he's butt naked and only his thick sheet covering him up. There's only him at the bed though, his one night stand was not here obviously.

Mingyu grabbed his phone, wincing again at the pain shooting at his back while checking the time. And  _ oh _ , nice he's late to his first class at his new college. 

The memories from last night flooded his memory, and how Mingyu wished he's that type to forget after being drunk as fuck. But unluckily, it's still vivid in his mind, with how that Wonwoo guy touched him, blow him—

"Shit." Mingyu shakes his head as a slight arousal registering his mind. He's late and there's no time to jerk himself off. 

Mingyu has never been careless. Yes, he likes to party and flirts but this is the first time he's getting laid. What a great start for the day. 

But it's not like he hates it. It's the best orgasm in his life, and everything was sweet and cute and  _ hot _ last night– but seeing Wonwoo’s gone, not a single piece of him was left, it just makes Mingyu think it was nothing after all. It was just a one night stand. 

He groaned, burying his face inside the pillow, wishing the ground to swallow him whole. "That Jeon Wonwoo… I swear to god…"

  
  
  


Mingyu ran through the hallway, cursing under his breath because  _ ironically _ , he's already late on his first day. His long legs running through the crowded space, searching for his own class in this holy big faculties. The starter of the day was already bad, because Mingyu always groaned in pain, having the hard time to dress himself up properly due to uh, the  _ obvious _ back pain.

Finally, after a long walk and constant bump through crammed people he found his first class which is art class. Mingyu stands right at the big door, catching his breath while puffing his cheeks in and out trying to brush his nervousness away. Slowly, he pushed the door, swallowing down his anxieties.

As the door opened, Mingyu was greeted to the sea of people sitting by the hall’s chairs. He slowly walked in and closed the door quietly. The lecturer seems to not noticed his presence, contrasting to some group of girls who’s now practically searing eyes into Mingyu. There’s some giggles, whispers and eyes checking him out, but he tried to ignore it.

He walked through the mini stairs, and luckily found an empty seat next to a group of obnoxiously loud boys. Well, there’s no other choice right? So he sighed and went to the seat, putting his bag down first before plopping down.

The boy beside him, with bleached hair and tiger sweater startled with his presence and turned.

“Oh hey, who are you?”

Mingyu looks at him, eyes wide in realization. “Oh hi- is there anyone sitting here? I’m sorry I’ll go-”

“Ah no, no. Just sit there, it’s okay” The blonde chuckled.

Mingyu relaxed down, finally catching his breath from the running just now.

Another boy next to the blonde, who’s brown haired boy, his hair similar to Mingyu’s tilts his head. “So, who are you?”

And Mingyu realized again the group of the obnoxiously loud boys were looking at him. His anxieties that just brushed away comes again, he bites his bottom lip in nervousness. “Oh, I-I’m Mingyu. Today’s my first day.”

All of them nodded. Mingyu gulped.

“Well I’m Soonyoung !” The blonde said enthusiastically, and held out his hand. Mingyu smiled and took his hand.

The other boy- black haired this time and on the upper seat held out his hand too. “I’m Jihoon. Nice to meet you, Mingyu.”

Mingyu took his hand too. “Nice to meet you too,” The latter presence is quite intimidating, but his voice is laced with kindness and warmth that Mingyu easily formed a smile at his lips.

And the one who has similar hair to Mingyu’s also smiled. “And I’m Seokmin. Hey Mingyu.” He grinned, showing all his teeth. Mingyu smiled back at him.

Soonyoung sighed and pointed to the person next to Jihoon, who’s sleeping soundly on the table. “ And he’s Minghao. Sleepyhead.” He rolled his eyes, and everyone giggled. Mingyu nodded while holding back from laughing.

“What did he do yesterday that he turned like this though?” Seokmin perks up, while Jihoon shrugged.

“Jun said he went to a shitty party yesterday and got fucking drunk. He almost got drugged.”

Everyone gasped, including Mingyu. Because first ; drugs. Second ;  _ party _ . There’s no way it’s the same one he went right? Couldn’t possibly be. There’s no way. Right. Mingyu doesn’t know if that’s the truth or he’s just trying to convince himself.

Jihoon speaks up again. “But Jun found him and dragged him home. Stupid Hao.”

“Hey !” The person whose name Mingyu thought as Minghao sat up straight, eyes droopy tired. “I can hear you guys in my sleep, you know.”

“Great, that is exactly our purpose.” Soonyoung winked at him while others laughed.

Minghao puffed his cheeks. “Whatever.” And he looks at Mingyu. “Oh, hey new kid.” Mingyu smiled. “Hey, I’m Mingyu.”

Minghao nodded. “ I suppose they already told you my name, but I’m Minghao. You can call me whatever you want,”

Mingyu nodded too.

Seokmin chuckled. “Okay Mr. Whatever You Want.” and received a death glare from the latter.

Jihoon looks at Mingyu. “By the way there’s actually six of us in this class,  _ seven _ now including  _ you _ , if you want.” He looks at Mingyu with contemplating eyes, and Mingyu understands. He’s quite flustered since this is his first day, but they already wanted to make Mingyu as their friends.

“I’m very honored for that. Thank you.” He smiled sincerely.

“Where are the other two?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon, turning his body to fully face the latter. And just like that Mingyu noticed two similar rings in their both fingers, and how Soonyoung’s eyes looked sweetly to Jihoon-  _ Oh _ . He understands. Jihoon sighed. “Jun’s at practice and uh…”

Jihoon seemingly stopped, and others excluding Mingyu looked like they’re holding their breath.

“Is it his father again?” Minghao said, which Jihoon nodded defeatedly. He hummed. ”I don’t understand rich people.” Minghao said nonchalantly while Seokmin nudged him.

Soonyoung seemed to notice Mingyu’s confused face so he just smiled and pats Mingyu’s shoulder. “Sorry Mingyu. That’s about our other friend. Maybe you’ll see them both at lunch, okay?” 

Lunch- Mingyu thought he’ll spend this day alone including lunch,and it will be a few weeks or maybe months for him to make friends, but looks like he thought wrong. And he’s very glad that it’s them they met, though he didn’t know them well yet. But he knows they are good people.

“I- You guys are so nice. Thank you.”

“No worries, Mingyu.” Soonyoung smiled back.

“By the way-” Minghao looks at Mingyu with his eyes squinting a little. “ You look very familiar. Have we met before?”

Mingyu gulped a little. So probably Minghao  _ did _ go to the same party as him. It’ll be bad if someone recognized him- Mingyu and that Wonwoo guy literally embarrassingly danced or grinding with each other back at the party. Blame the alcohol- sober Mingyu won’t do any of that. At least in public. Well, he doesn’t know, and he’s not going to think about his one night stand now, not in the middle of conversation.

He’s about to say no until Seokmin nudged him.”Uh uh, no. No flirting in my household.”

“Hey ! I’m talking the truth, he looks familiar !!”

“Alright, alright Minghao. We get it. But you have a boyfriend, so pipe it down.” Soonyoung said and laughed again, Mingyu did too and thanked the god for their sudden banter. Or else he didn’t know what would come out from his mouth.

“Fine !” Minghao said and looked away, then talked in a small voice, “But he does look familiar though…” 

Jihoon, Seokmin and Soonyoung just shakes their heads, like they know Minghao too well– and they all turned to front when the lecturer starts to call for attendance, and Mingyu's quite glad the lecturer took the attendance quite late so Mingyu doesn't have a record for late on his first day. Luckily. 

But all the while he's writing down notes on his book, tye lecturer starts to talk something about art history, Mingyu's mind wanders off, not to what happened last night, or about Minghao, but to Jihoon and Soonyoung's matching rings. And to what Soonyoung says, 'Minghao's boyfriend'. It's quite weird for them to be open about it, for being gay, contrasting to his old school– Mingyu shakes his head. He doesn't want to start to think about that hell again. If that's the case, that everyone is fine with being open, then he's glad to move here. Though… 

Soonyoung taps his shoulder. "Do you know your schedule yet?" He whispered slowly. 

Mingyu shakes his head, and sighed. "I was rushing this morning and I remembered I have art class while I'm on my way here. Other than that? Totally forgot." 

Soonyoung chuckles. "It's okay, I understand. Later I'll ask Jun to show you around for a while and you guys can go to the library to check your schedule. How's that sounds?" 

Mingyu smiled a little wider. "Thank you so much, Soonyoung. I really mean it."

Soonyoung just swats his hand and continues to look in front. 

  
  


The lunch break came around. 

Soonyoung asked Mingyu to tag along to the cafeteria but Mingyu can't hold his piss after sitting for four hours in that hall that probably set the AC to the fully highest, since it's almost summer. 

But now after getting out of the bathroom, he remembered. 

"Oh, shit." He didn't know where the cafeteria was. 

Mingyu sighed heavily, and plopped down to the bench next to him, taking out his phone and oh- he didn't have their numbers yet. Great. Just great. Mingyu sat up and started to look around. Next to the faculty was a big stadium, and there are really no signs of familiar faces around him.

He moved his feet while roaming his eyes, searching for indication that might could lead to the cafeteria. But there's no point because Pledis University is too big. He sighed. 

He's about to turn away but suddenly someone slumps their arm on his shoulder, grinning widely. Mingyu cursed out of shock, and looked over to see a boy around his age – obviously – laughed a little. "Hi!" 

Mingyu smiled a little, still too shocked and he has no clue who he is, and this guy is being too touchy for some reason. 

The guy saw Mingyu's uneasy smile, and he retreats, " God, wait – You're Mingyu, right? Don't tell me I got the wrong person because that'd be totally embarrassing." 

Oh. So he knows his name. "Yes, I am. And you…?" 

The guy sighed in relief. Then he smiled again. "I'm Jun! Nice to meet you, Mingyu." 

Then all the shutters in Mingyu's brain clicked. "Ah! You're Minghao's boyfriend!" 

"That's right! I'm his most handsome and loyal boyfriend, and here I am to pick you up because the guys thought you'll probably get lost in here if they left you alone." His smile is crooked, too smug. Mingyu burst in laughter. 

"Thank you. I was really lost for a while, I just had the thought to just go home, you know?" Mingyu laughs again, feeling warmed with his new friends' kind gestures. Can he call them friends now, or is it too fast? Mingyu doesn't know. 

Junhui just smiles and puts his arm back to Mingyu's shoulder," Then let's go. I'm starving. "

Mingyu chuckled. "Yeah, let's go." 

  
  


They finally arrived at what Mingyu thought as the cafeteria. What first came into his mind before arriving was just some other old, lame place to eat with cheap food just enough to make him not starving. But those thoughts quickly go away when he's face to face with the cafeteria. He gasped and roamed his eyes around the interior. "Jun. You're sure this is a cafeteria?" 

Jun nudged him. "Very sure." 

They're walking inside while Mingyu's still roaming his eyes in curiosity and wonders. The cafeteria itself is big – enough for hundreds of students – and the interior designs really looked like some aesthetic coffee shop that Mingyu would never walk in because of their obnoxiously high coffee prices. Mingyu stares in awe. 

Junhui chuckled, totally understands. "It's Pledis, obviously everything here is pretty. I once heard the new lecturers' rooms are big enough to call suites hotel. Really." Mingyu can only nod, eyes were still wide. 

"Come on. They're there." Jun dragged him by his wrist, and when Mingyu finally looked up, he saw the boys he met at his first class, waving at him. Mingyu smiles shyly. 

"Hey ! It's my man! Mingyu !" Soonyoung giggled before waving again. 

"Hey. Sorry I got lost." Mingyu smiled apologetically. 

"Nah, it's okay." Minghao said in return. 

Wonwoo’s eyes wanders to the table, and sees unfamiliar faces are looking at them, and his hands start to sweat. He thought it was just seven of them – like what Jihoon said – but this is more than seven. Mingyu turns to look at Jun who took a seat next to Minghao. 

Seokmin must notice the discomfort on Mingyu's face, so he speaks up. "Mingyu, you haven't met them right?" He pointed to the other guys who's looking at him. 

Mingyu shakes his head. "No." 

Seokmin smiled and pointed to the very corner. "Well that's Jun, the one who took you, Minghao's boyfriend–" Minghao who's next to Jun winked at Mingyu, and Jun gasped. "And next to me is Jisoo. He's a senior." 

Mingyu widened his eyes and bows down slightly. "O-Oh, hello. I'm Mingyu." 

But Jisoo just laughed and shook his head. " No need to be formal, Mingyu. It's nice to meet you."

Mingyu smiled. 

"And as you already know, Jihoon, and those three guys at the far end playing games are Chan, Seungkwan and Hansol. They're always playing games. Don't mind them. Oh- freshman by the way." Seokmin snickered, and Mingyu nodded and chuckled softly. 

"In front of me is Seungcheol. He's a senior too." Seokmin pointed to a guy who's smiling so warm at him, and Mingyu easily formed a smile on his lips. 

"Hi Mingyu. Let's be friends." Seungcheol said and suddenly groaned in pain. "Hey! What are you doing?" 

"Too cheesy, Cheol." The boy next to him winked at Seungcheol and turned to Mingyu. "Jeonghan. Do formality because I'm a senior too." 

Mingyu gasped and bows low. "I'm s-sorry. Hi, I'm Mingyu. Sir." 

Jeonghan laughed out loud and the others just shook their heads. "I'm kidding, Mingyu! Just call me Jeonghan. Or Hannie when we're closer." 

"Uh and the only person who calls you Hannie is Cheol, Yoon Jeonghan." Soonyoung speaks up after a long time. He rolled his eyes and leaned back, looking up at Mingyu. "He's always like this. Ignore him." 

Mingyu just giggled in amusement. 

"So yeah, that's just us in here. Oh, except another one. Where is he anyway? He didn't go to art class this morning." Seokmin starts devouring his food, looking at Jeonghan.

"Don't know. Saw him walking out of the student council's room just now. Probably working." Junhui turns to Mingyu. "Did you have lunch yet?"

At the word  _ lunch _ , Mingyu's stomach made a nice grumbling sound. Oh. How Mingyu just wants to hide and never come out. 

"I take that as a yes." And everyone including Junhui laughed at Mingyu.

Mingyu pouted, eyes drooping down in embarrassment. Seokmin, who was still laughing, patted the seat next to him, after asking Jisoo to scoot away. "Come here, Mingyu."

He was about to walk over to the empty seat next to Seokmin, until a sudden thump at his back makes him stop in his tracks. 

Mingyu heard a groan then a curse, so slow it's almost inaudible in his ears. He's about to turn around until he sees Seungcheol waving towards his direction. 

Mingyu tilts his head slightly, confusion clouding his head. Then, Seungcheol grinned. "Long time no see, Jeon Wonwoo." 

Wait a minute. 

Jeon Wonwoo? 

Mingyu widened his eyes for a second in utter shock. The same last name, the same first name and the same university? Mingyu gulped, trying his best to look calm as he slowly turned around. 

Oh. 

It's him. 

  
  


"Ah, it hurts." He rubbed his forehead, completely unaware of the situation. Wonwoo just got out from the student council's room, rushing here, and now  _ this _ . He didn't know what's going on with him today, everything seems off. It's like every single bad thing going to happen today. Maybe this is what he deserves, after yesterday–

Wonwoo looks up, about to mutter a quick sorry to whoever he just bumped into. But oh, what a really good day he has today. He's now face to face with Kim Mingyu, who he just met at the party he got invited to. The one he got laid with. Nice. 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened just the same as Mingyu's, and he gasped, the sudden pain on his neck and his back suddenly shooting up like a reminder for him of what just happened yesterday. 

"M-Mingyu? What are you doing here?" Wonwoo whispered. 

"I...I…" Mingyu tried to form a word, but he just can't. He's too flustered and seeing Wonwoo again just reminded him of what happened yesterday, the memory he wanted to store away at the back of his mind. He took a look at the guys behind him, who's now all looking at them both standing like an idiot. Even Chan, Seungkwan and Hansol have stopped playing their games and looking at them. Mingyu paused. 

He didn't think. He just does it. 

He took Wonwoo's hand, dragging him outside the cafeteria. "Mingyu!" Wonwoo said loudly. 

  
  


It was a clear sky for today, no sign of rain yet, but everyone knows it will come very soon. It's almost summer and the temperature is getting higher day by day, thick clothes are kept away and more colourful clothes are styled for this perfect season. 

Mingyu looks up at the sky, then looks down, and turns to Wonwoo. His hand is still holding Wonwoo's hand, and Wonwoo shows no indication he wanted to pull away. 

"Wonwoo." 

The latter sighed. "Mingyu, I-I'm" 

Mingyu gulped. He takes his hand away, in case Wonwoo will get uncomfortable. He saw Wonwoo’s eyes who's still looking down, trailing his gaze at their hands that are no longer touching. 

"Wonwoo, look at me." Mingyu said softly, and he looked around for a while, and saw that the mini park they were in was empty. Mingyu turns his gaze back to Wonwoo, who's still refusing to look at him in the eye. 

"Mingyu – I'm… I'm sorry." 

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrow. A little anger rose inside his chest. "For what? Slept with me? Wonwoo you said–" 

"No, no!" Wonwoo finally looks up, right into Mingyu's eyes. Wonwoo shakes his head, and Mingyu can see the sincerity in his eyes. Mingyu calmed down a little and he sighed. "Then what, Wonwoo?" 

"It's just–" Wonwoo sighed, looking away again, settling his gaze on Mingyu's eyelashes. "I'm sorry that I left you hanging. I guess… I was scared. And in a rush. Have a class on 8 am, I need to go back to my apartment and shower and took my things and–" 

Wonwoo stopped when Mingyu touched his hand again. His eyes are blown wide, almost shocked listening to this from Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo smiled a little." I freaked out a little. Big, actually. But I meant what I said yesterday. That I'm glad you're my first. "

Mingyu can feel his heart thumped loudly in his chest, cheeks getting redder at Wonwoo's sudden confession. Mingyu stood there dumbfounded, and his thoughts were everywhere until Wonwoo smiled at him again." Last night… it was amazing, Mingyu. "

There's no way his cheeks didn't resemble a tomato now. 

Mingyu looks away from Wonwoo’s too sincere eyes, and too sincere words. "Oh." 

"Yeah." Wonwoo smiled shyly. 

Mingyu noticed he was blushing too, his cheeks are tinted with a little red. It's so cute that if Mingyu is drunk like yesterday, he'd surely kiss those cheeks.

He shakes away the thought and nods. "Same goes to me. I meant what I said yesterday." 

Wonwoo smiled and looked away again. 

"By the way, Wonwoo," Mingyu squeezed Wonwoo’s hand, trying to gain his attention. Wonwoo hummed and looked back to Mingyu. 

"When you said you're scared… Why's that?" 

Wonwoo paused. 

He looked bewildered for a second, and the soft smile from his lips slipped off. His hand that was securely in Mingyu's hold slips away too, and Mingyu opens his mouth, shocked with the sudden change of mood. 

" Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something to make you upset?" 

Wonwoo shakes his head, and he starts backing off from Mingyu a little. Mingyu is so confused, because just now they're being sweet with each other and now Wonwoo looks so scared, and his eyes didn't meet Mingyu's. 

" No. It's just that–" Wonwoo took a shaky exhale, and he looks down again. 

Mingyu steps closer. "What's wrong? What happened?" Mingyu asked carefully and softly. Wonwoo looks like he's about to cry, and Mingyu panics because he doesn't know what to do. So he leaned forward, took Wonwoo's hand again and another one on Wonwoo's cheek. "Hey. Look at me." 

Wonwoo tried, but his breathing was hard and he's so close to crying. "M-Mingyu…" 

Wonwoo’s voice is shaky and so weak, contrasting to what Mingyu heard just now. Or last night. It's the new side of Wonwoo that got him scared, and he's just there staring at Wonwoo’s glassy eyes, holding him safely. Mingyu didn't think of the consequences when he pulled Wonwoo into a hug, and whispered. "Everything's going to be okay." 

Wonwoo slowly brings his hands and grabs Mingyu's shirt. He rubbed a circular at Wonwoo’s back. He's confused, more confused than he was when he just moved here. 

The older sighed. "Sorry." 

"What are you sorry for?"

"Just that– can we not talk about this? I mean, in front of my friends. Please?" 

Mingyu freeze. By friends he meant the other eleven guys on the table, right? Mingyu pulls slightly away, looking into Wonwoo’s eyes. "Them? Why?" 

"I don't want to know their reactions." Wonwoo sighed, looking away again. 

Mingyu tilts his head in confusion. Does Wonwoo even know there's four gay guys on his groups? It's Mingyu's first day but he already knows that much. There's probably more than just four, Mingyu is sure of that but he's not going to think about that right now. 

Wonwoo sees the looks on Mingyu's eyes. Now he's the one who pulls Mingyu back in a hug. 

Mingyu involuntarily gasped, his cheeks went hotter. 

"I know they won't judge, it's just that I'm afraid of coming out. Sorry, Mingyu. And what we did yesterday, as much as I hated to say this, we were both careless and reckless. And they all are a little too protective of me. But Mingyu, you know I enjoyed yesterday. I did not regret it, okay? "

Mingyu sighed and nodded, slumping his shoulder a little. 

_ Afraid of coming out _ . That's what Wonwoo’s scared of. He should understand that feelings better than anyone should. Mingyu just rubbed the back of Wonwoo’s head gently, whispering slowly. " No, Wonwoo. No need to say sorry. I understand." 

He's about to press a kiss on Wonwoo's neck, but holds back.  _ No _ . What Wonwoo needs right now is reassurance. So he continued to rubbed smoothly over Wonwoo's hair and back, while the latter leaned closer to Mingyu. 

Everything about this does feel a little intimate, but Mingyu doesn't want to press anything about it. He just knows Wonwoo not more than 24 hours, and Mingyu is somehow glad he met the latter again. Though this is different from yesterday's context, and they both are very sober, he wants to know Wonwoo. He wanted to figure out what he likes, and spend time with him, and being friends with him. 

Mingyu knows he's being too far ahead without them actually starting anything, but at this moment when they're holding each other, Mingyu wants to. 

They both pull away from each other after a long time, and Mingyu looks at him with worried eyes. "Better?" 

"Better. Thank you, Mingyu. You just saw me sober for the first time and I already became a crybaby. Sorry." He laughed, and looked down at their hands. 

"It's okay. I get it." Mingyu smiled before saying. "You dye your hair black?" And he gasped. "Wait, you're wearing glasses too. Woah you look hot." Mingyu looks at him again, before widening his eyes. "I-I mean-" 

Wonwoo laughed, finally a real laugh this time, nose scrunching up. "Yeah. The thing is, only you here knows that I have silver hair."

"Woah…" Mingyu gasped. 

"Yeah." He laughed again. 

"Does that mean I have special bonding to you?" Mingyu asked excitedly, his eyes practically twinkling under the sun. Wonwoo clicked his tongue. "Don't be smart, Kim Mingyu. I just know you for less than a day." 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Fine. Not like I want to do anything with you." He said this as he rubs his thumb over Wonwoo’s knuckles. 

Wonwoo chuckles, and sighed. "Thank you again, Mingyu." 

"No kiss in the cheeks?" 

"No." 

Mingyu throws Wonwoo's hands playfully. "I hate you. Now let's go to eat or I'll eat you instead." He started to walk. Mingyu blushed as he again realized his choice of words. "Wait I didn't mean–" 

But Wonwoo just laughed along to the joke and followed Mingyu to go back to the cafeteria. 

When they're back at the tables, everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at them both. Suspiciously. Very suspiciously. 

Now Mingyu's regretting for taking Wonwoo away just like that, and cherry on top, Wonwoo even said his name out loud. 

Mingyu smiled innocently. "Sorry we're late. The food's here?" 

"Stop, Mingyu. I know you're changing subjects. What were you guys doing?" Minghao put a finger up, and stared right into Mingyu's eyes. 

"Well- Uh…" Mingyu looked at Wonwoo briefly, signalling 'HELP' with his eyes. Wonwoo looks uncomfortable and clueless too. Yeah, they're doomed. 

"And they were holding hands… Is this what am I thinking?" Soonyoung looked over to Minghao, who clapped once and pointed his finger to Soonyoung. "Your mind, Soonyoung. This is exactly why I love you." 

Junhui clicked his tongue next to him, and Minghao rolled his eyes. "Explain." 

All the eyes were on them, and Mingyu knows there's no way out other than creating a story or just telling them the truth. But he sucks at lying and Wonwoo doesn't want the truth out. And now he's stuck. 

But Wonwoo came forward from beside him and simply said. "Remember the Anime Fest I've said before? He's the guy who took my favourite badge accidentally. He just returned it to me. That's all." He breathed out, and looked over to Mingyu, who's slightly in awe. If Mingyu is totally clueless he'd believe what Wonwoo said. 

Seokmin blinks." Ah! I remember that guy you talked about! So it was Mingyu? Such a small world! " he laughed and others just joined and some are totally clueless with what's happening. Mingyu and Wonwoo fake a laugh, while Minghao still sit there, unconvinced. 

"Hold on." Now it's Junhui turns to hold a finger up. "You said you didn't know his name. Then how -" 

Minghao gasped. "Babe- You're indeed my boyfriend. Exactly what in my mind." 

Junhui shrugged. 

Wonwoo’s about to protest but Seungcheol shakes his head. "You guys are trying to play detective now? Let the boys eat, we have a few minutes before the other class starts." He just sighed and looked at Mingyu, and chuckled by himself. He knew something was going on with them both, it's obvious with their eyes and they totally looked uncomfortable. He looks back at his food. 

" Hyung is boring. " Soonyoung said and stabbed his chicken harder than it should. Mingyu visibly gulped. 

A few minutes after they settled in and Mingyu finally got his food, he sat down and ate happily. Some of the guys from the group already left, telling them it was nice to meet Mingyu and they need to go to their next class. Mingyu just smiled and said that he'll see them around. 

Soonyoung looks up. "Oh yeah, Mingyu!" He wiped his mouth with a tissue. "About the library, Jun can't make it since he has a practice. Sorry I didn't check that." 

Jun looks up to Mingyu too, a little apologetic. " Sorry Mingyu. I didn't know about it beforehand so I can't cancel my plans." 

Mingyu just shakes his head. "No, never mind. I'll just go by–" 

Soonyoung smiled widely. "Maybe Wonwoo can accompany you. Right, Wonwoo?" He turns his head at Wonwoo, who's now sitting in front of Mingyu. 

Wonwoo's eyes wavered for a second. "Huh, me? What?" 

"You know Mingyu's new here, right? He was rushing this morning, he didn't check his schedule, and if you're free can you go with him to the library?" Soonyoung said with shiny eyes, and Mingyu visibly gulped. Soonyoung didn't know anything, so that's fine, but when he mentioned 'rushing' and 'this morning', Mingyu couldn't help himself but turned his gaze to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo is now looking at him too, another nervous gaze towards his direction. It took a few seconds before Wonwoo cleared his throat, and looked back to Soonyoung. "A-Alright. No problem." 

Mingyu blinked, and looked away. 

"That's okay, then." Minghao smiled, already stopped playing detective with Mingyu for a while. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Mingyu. I guess see you around?" He said as he stood up from the chair, taking his bag with him. 

Mingyu nodded. "Of course. You too. Enjoy your day." 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading T_T


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1noQxBKhyoKxM8dR941KEz)

When Mingyu applied to this university, never crossed his mind how big it’ll actually be. Now Wonwoo is next to him and leading him to the library, he finally knows how big it is.

“Is it still far?” Mingyu turned to Wonwoo, who’s looking ahead.

“No. Here it is.”

Mingyu looked back in front to see another familiar building he might have come across before. It was just another old building, but with beautiful statues and design at the front. There’s even a tiny water fountain sitting in the middle.

“Oh. Let’s go.” Mingyu smiled. Wonwoo looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Right. Let's go." 

  
  
  
  
  


"Done?" Wonwoo asked when Mingyu came back to him, who's sitting near the bookshelf. He stood up, raising up his eyebrows in question. 

Mingyu nodded. "Yeah. My next class is apparently economics at 2 pm. No rush, I guess." He shrugged, and turned to Wonwoo. "How about you? Are you free right now or what?" 

The latter bit his lip. "You take economics?" 

Mingyu lifted the corner of his lips. "Well– yeah. Didn't like it but it's part of my course." He laughed slowly, and knitted his eyebrows together when seeing Wonwoo’s complex face. "Hey- Why? What's wrong?" 

"Ah. So. I'm in that class too…" He bit his bottom lip again and Mingyu is trying hard not to look at it. "We're in the same class, I guess." 

Mingyu freeze. "O-Oh. I see." 

He can see the tint of Wonwoo’s cheeks starting to get redder, and he didn't meet Mingyu's eyes. 

They're trying not to be awkward with each other, but it's helpless. It  _ is _ awkward. 

"Good then. Since we have a lot of time before class starts do you wanna go somewhere?" Mingyu asked softly. 

The other looked up, eyes same as before, shiny and full of curiosity and cute, and Mingyu has to hold onto himself before doing anything stupid. Like kissing his cheeks. God. 

" Oh my god. I forgot. " Wonwoo said, smacking his forehead. 

"Huh? Why?" 

"Student council's room. I need to take my books there for the upcoming test." Wonwoo started to walk, before he stopped. "Mingyu, I know you come here late and all but…" He looked at him. "You know there's upcoming tests before summer break, right?" 

Shit. Of course Mingyu forgot about it. 

But he doesn't wants to look stupid so he just nodded and said. " I am… aware."

Wonwoo nodded. "Alright. So you wanna come with me or stay behind?"

Mingyu lights up. "Yeah let's go!" He grinned and started following Wonwoo. 

  
  
  
  
  


“So tell me what’s actually happening.”

Mingyu sighed. “Nothing happened, hyung.”

It’s the next day, and  _ finally _ Mingyu feels like he’s in university. Assignments starting to build up on his second day, and the past assignments when he still hasn’t moved yet apparently are obligated to submit. So to conclude his day ; he’s exhausted.

And here’s Junhui sitting next to him on the bench inside the soccer field. Mingyu didn’t know when Junhui meant having ‘fun’ with him here was being interrogated for almost ten minutes now.

Is this what Wonwoo meant with overprotective? 

The older blows a raspberry. “Bullshit. This is my first time after years seeing Wonwoo blush and smiling like an idiot. There must be a reason behind that. So–" He tilted his head." The reason was you?” He pointed one finger towards Mingyu and lifted one of his eyebrows up.

Mingyu gulped.  _ Really _ ? That was the first time they saw Wonwoo blushed? Mingyu can’t even count with his fingers how many times he has seen Wonwoo blushed ever since they met at the party.

Somehow this new information from Junhui makes something twisting in his stomach, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable under the older’s gaze.

“Maybe you’re wrong. I’ve never seen him blushed before.”

“Mingyu he’s like- God.” Junhui gasped. “ You really don’t know, aren't you? We only met, I don’t know? Four times? But every single time you’re there I swear his cheeks suddenly turned really red and he gets so flustered-”

Okay. So that was not what he really expected when he came here. Mingyu shakes his head. “There’s nothing, hyung. Maybe you’re wrong.”

“Maybe not.” Junhui wiggled his eyebrows, and Mingyu got quiet at that.

He knew the reasons for Wonwoo turning like that was because of how their supposed one night stand turned into something else. Maybe he doesn’t even want to see Mingyu again. But there’s only so much he can tell, and no one except them knows it. So in this situation, he’s kind of...stuck. To be honest with the new friends he made or ...to not see Wonwoo got scared again like yesterday. A part of him doesn’t want to see Wonwoo like that, tears pooling in his eyes, clutching Mingyu’s shirt as if someone is trying to hurt him.

And Mingyu understands the fear of coming out. _ Really _ understand the feelings. 

He doesn’t know why he felt like he needed to protect Wonwoo, for everything that might hurt him. A confusing feeling that started struck his body and made his brain feel so lightheaded. 

When he looked back up, Junhui already stopped talking about Wonwoo. Mingyu sighed and looked away. "Isn't today so hot?"

"Yeah, and that's the best part." Junhui giggled. 

Mingyu grimaced. "You like summer?" 

"Of course I do! Who doesn't?" Junhui gasped in disbelief. He turned and looked at Mingyu. "Why? You don't like it? Should we go inside?" 

Mingyu was about to quickly say no, because out of four seasons, he hated summer the most. The sun felt so hot above him, contrasting to the cool and nice weather in fall. Sweats dripped from his forehead, his eyes felt sweaty by just blinking, and he loved the feeling of thick jackets and cold winter breeze blowing on his face. Everything summer has, is all contrasted with what he loves. So yeah, he really hates summer.

But a sudden thought of this summer, the one that just started, abruptly washed away the thoughts he had in his mind. A sudden realisation of changes for this summer- first time in his twenty one years of living, spending summer alone without his close-minded-strict family, and to the turn of event on his first day moving away- spending a night with Jeon Wonwoo who he can categorised as the hottest (and cutest) human alive - he might have liked what this summer has offered.

So he turned to Junhui and smiled.

"Used to. But I think I love summer more now." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was raining.

Wonwoo didn't expect the weather to abruptly change. It has been really hot ever since this morning, and it gets really cloudy by afternoon, and now at 2:30 p.m., it started raining heavily. It's like God understands human's yields and complains about the summer. 

It's okay though, Wonwoo loves rain. He stepped on a puddle at the bus stop while looking around, waiting for his signature driver to arrive. 

He sighed. It's been 30 minutes since he waited. There's not even a single message to notify him in case they were running late or have a sudden business to do. He took a look at his watch again, and frowned. 

Rather than waiting here, he might as well run back to the college's library and do his studies. His first test for mid semester was next week's Monday, and he couldn't afford playing around anymore. So he sighed and turned around, opening his umbrella and started walking towards the library.

  
  
  
  


He enters the building after putting his wet umbrella inside a plastic designated for it, smiles at the guard briefly when he's done at the security checkpoint. 

Wonwoo frowned after seeing the seats inside the library. Obviously it's full, knowing it's exam season. He sighed again and bit his lip, eyes wandering around. 

After a while, his eyes settle on an empty seat near the window, and he almost makes a tiny jump on his walk to the table. 

He shakes his head and smiled a little, before walking again. 

And all of the sudden, the smile on his lips slipped off his face. 

That hair, and that back looks are too familiar to ignore. Wonwoo slows down, and when he arrives, he gets to see the person who sat next to the empty seat. 

"Mingyu?" 

Mingyu froze on his seat, before taking off his airpods and looking up to the side. He gasped before muttering slowly, "Wonwoo? What are you doing here?" 

Wonwoo blinked,and pointed behind his shoulder. "Well the seats are full and I saw this one was empty– Didn't know you'll be here." 

The younger gulped, and nodded. "Oh." 

"Can I sit here? Or is there someone else…?" 

Mingyu shakes his head. "No, there's no one. Just sit." He looked back to his book, and put his airpods away into his pockets. 

Wonwoo settled in and took out his books from his bag pack. He glanced at Mingyu for a second, and saw him writing down something in his notebook. He stares at his side profile for a while, before turning to his own books. 

They stayed like that, for a few minutes, concentrating on their studies, or in another word, what Mingyu have been trying to do the whole time. Sitting next to Wonwoo was one thing, but thinking that it’s just the two of them here and sitting so close- he knew he could faint any seconds. 

Wonwoo looks too good today. Probably too good- he’s in a black short sleeve tee, with a pair of jeans that defined his body shape well. On the times Mingyu had met him, he only sees Wonwoo in an oversized sweater or long sleeve shirt, so seeing him like this with his bulging biceps and buff shoulder on display, Mingyu really can’t breathe.

"You're okay there?" Wonwoo whispered softly, still reading and jotting down notes, didn't even look at Mingyu. Oh no. He knows Mingyu has been staring. 

"W-What?" 

Wonwoo hummed. "You're okay there? You've been staring." 

Mingyu bit his lips. Of course Wonwoo knows. He always knows. 

"Yeah just–" He tried to come up with an excuse. "Economics is hard. Don't know how to answer this." 

Wonwoo whips his head. "Economics?" 

Mingyu nodded and pointed to his book, to whatever question he saw there. 

The older looked at it for a while, before scooting his chair closer to Mingyu's. He leaned and read the question before humming to himself, thinking. 

Mingyu's breath hitched. They are too close. He can feel his heart picking up it's pace, and his cheeks getting hotter. Because of his height, Wonwoo looks so small next to him, and their shoulders touch. Mingyu can see his eyelashes and his pouting lips that were jutted out while he's solving the question. He gulped and looked down lower, to Wonwoo's collarbone and–

"This one is pretty easy. You just need to–" 

"Wonwoo." 

The older hummed, before leaning back, looking at Mingyu in question. "Why?" 

Mingyu looked at his eyes. "Your… uh– your…" He looked away. He didn't know if he should talk about this or not. They're already started being awkward with each other, and Mingyu can't look straight at him in the eyes. 

"Why, Mingyu? What's wrong?" 

Mingyu sighed. "Your… collarbone. Is that because of me or someone else? It's just that–" He sighed, a little pained to voice this out. "It's too exposed and bruised, just wanted to let you know–yeah." Mingyu looked away again. 

Now he's being dumb. There's no way a bruise like that stayed after three days. Did he sound selfish and possessive? Yeah, maybe he is. 

Wonwoo’s face contorted into something flustered, before fixing his shirt. "Sorry. Didn't notice that." 

Mingyu nodded. "No need to be sorry." 

God, this is so awkward. 

Mingyu looked back to his book, and Wonwoo leaned in carefully, before taking his pen and pointed at the book, then turned his head to Mingyu hesitantly.

This time it's Mingyu who leaned back, because their face is too close, and he can feel Wonwoo’s breath on his neck. 

"And to answer your question, yes, that was because of you. Don't worry I don't mind– it's just I don't know how long it'll last and how to cover it. So I just let it be." 

Mingyu blinks fast, looking at Wonwoo’s soft eyes, before turning back to his books. " Okay. "

He sucked in a deep breath, tried to focus when Wonwoo started looking back at his book and solving the question. Mingyu really wishes Wonwoo can’t hear how loud his heart is beating right now.

A sudden buzz in Wonwoo’s pocket startled them two. 

"Was that yours?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo nodded, fishing out his phone. "I think so." He turned the phone on once he got it on his hand, and true enough– there was a message from Soonyoung. 

  
  


**_From : Tiger's Eyes ♡_ **

> heyyyyy won 

> u free tomorrow lunch? 

  
  
  


**_To : Tiger's Eyes ♡_ **

Yeah I'm free. <

Why? <

Also did you change your contact name on my phone? <

  
  
  


**_From : Tiger's Eyes ♡_ **

> i know it's cute. no need to deny that. 

> uh-huh. cheol asked to gather everyone. he got some plans for our summer break 

Summer break. It felt so close, and Wonwoo doesn't know if he should be happy or not. 

  
  
  


**_To : Tiger's Eyes ♡_ **

  
  


Okay I'll be there <

  
  
  


**_From : Tiger's Eyes ♡_ **

  
  


> oh right !!!!! won sweetie

> do u by any chance has mingyu's number

> u guys look suspicious i wouldn't be surprised if u have it. 

  
  
  
  


**_To : Tiger's Eyes ♡_ **

  
  


For your information, we're not suspicious <

And secondly, I don't have his number <

But he's with me right now. <

  
  
  
  


**_From : Tiger's Eyes ♡_ **

  
  


> GASP he's with u?? added to the list of suspicions

> what are you guys doing btw? fucking? 

> anyways tell him to come tomorrow too i'll be really excited if he's with us T_T

> ok that's all love u. gonna go before you kick my ass

  
  
  
  


**_To : Tiger's Eyes ♡_ **

  
  


How the hell did you know **|**

How the hell did y **|**

How **|**

  
  


Wonwoo sighed and took a look at Mingyu. Does Soonyoung know something or he was just joking around? Probably the latter. Mingyu promised to not tell anyone, and so far, no one had been bombarding him with questions about it, so that's a good sign. 

  
  
  


**_To : Tiger's Eyes ♡_ **

  
  


Shut up. <

We're studying anyways, because unlike you we realized exams are so near. <

And because I am so nice today, I'll ask him. <

No chance for you Kwon Soonyoung. I'll kick your ass once I see you. <

  
  
  


Soonyoung just replied with some meme stickers of people kneeling with funny emojis, and Wonwoo just shook his head and put his phone back inside his pocket.

"Who's that?" Mingyu asked, eyes bright with curiosity. 

Wonwoo lifted his eyebrow, teasing. "Was that a problem to you?" 

The younger was taken aback, and shook his head vigorously. "No, it's not. Sorry for asking–" 

Wonwoo chuckled, cutting Mingyu off. "Kidding. That was Soonyoung, he asked us to come to lunch at the cafeteria tomorrow. He's excited to see you." 

Mingyu gasped in disbelief. "Us? Including me?" 

The other just nodded. 

That's…. that's new. Someone he's not close yet but excited for his presence. Something about it makes his heart stuttered and a little lighthearted. Mingyu smiled softly, before grinning widely, his canines showing up." O-Okay. I'll be there." 

The rain has stopped, and the soft buzzing of the air conditioning can be heard clearly, the small chatters or discussions throughout the library were so calming– yet, all these soft little details and sounds can't be heard by the two boys sitting near the window, eyes gazing through each other. 

Mingyu can feel his heart picking up, just like Wonwoo's, and the older looked away before anything could go wrong. 

"I guess– I'll get going." Wonwoo said, picking up his textbooks and notes, shoving it down his bag. He bit his lip in nervousness, because Wonwoo sure he saw something in Mingyu's eyes that made his knees shook a little bit, and all of it felt too overwhelming thus resulting in him to look away. A cowardice and nervous wreck, one would say. 

The younger can sense something is wrong, so he holds out his hand to hold Wonwoo’s wrist, but pulls it away after contemplating a lot in his brain. So instead, he asked "Wait, already?" 

And wow. Sounds really really possessive and selfish in his tone, for the fucking second time. Maybe Mingyu should really shut his mouth up. 

Wonwoo slowly nodded, pointing his finger to outside the window, where the blue sky slowly replaced the grey, dull sky earlier. 

"It stopped raining." 

Mingyu is really stupid. 

"I-I see. How will you go back, though? You drove a car?"

At that, Wonwoo shuts himself out. He pursed his lips, and refused to look at Mingyu. "My…uncle will pick me up. I forgot to charge my– I mean– refill the tank. My car, I mean. Yeah." 

Such a terrible liar, Wonwoo thought. 

And Mingyu noticed that. He's not  _ that _ stupid, alright. He noticed how Wonwoo’s fidgeting with his fingers, how he bit his lips so hard, or how his eyes never met Mingyu's. Of course Mingyu – someone who's really attentive – noticed all of that. But he guessed it's something he doesn't want to talk about, so Mingyu didn't press any further. So he nodded and smiled. 

"See you later, hyung."   
  
  
  
  
  


“Camping?” Chan perks up. He sat next to Mingyu this time, ignoring Seungkwan and Vernon who’s still playing games, deeming they both are making him mad. 

“Yes. Cheol apparently has this villa house their parents used to go when he’s still little.” Jeonghan said nonchalantly, before continuing. “Since it’s summer break and this is his and ours last year, he wanted to spend this time with you guys.”

There's a short of howling and gasps, before Seungcheol calmed them down. 

“Wow hyung, you’re so cool…” Mingyu perks up, puppy eyes atop his features, and if a tail and dog ears showed up, it'd be perfect on him. Very suitable. 

Chan who's next to him slings an arm before whispering to Mingyu, "Hyung don't be so surprised, Seungcheol basically has everything. Except girlfriend, obviously." He giggled at Mingyu's ears, and Seungcheol gasped in disbelief. 

"Lee fucking Chan I gave you a free pass despite you're a freshman and this is how you treat me?" His eyes blown wide, though there was still a hint of playfulness. 

Mingyu laughed loudly when Chan poke his tongue out. 

Wonwoo side eyes them, pursing his lips before saying. “How long?”

“Three days, two nights. If you guys wanted it to be longer, just tell me.” Seungcheol placed a smile.

Minghao nodded too. “Nah, three days sounds just right. I think I’m free that time, so I’m in.” 

Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Junhui also agreed. Even Seungkwan and Hansol stopped playing their games and enthusiastically agreed on going. 

Jisoo turns his head on Seokmin. "You going?" 

Seokmin leaned back a little, looking down and blushed. "Um…yeah. I think so."

Mingyu noticed that. He wanted to tease something about it, but he doesn't know if they are close enough to say things like that. So he just turned his head to in front of him, where Wonwoo was looking down on his lap. 

"So that just left Wonwoo, right? What did you say, Won?" Soonyoung looked to his right and sling his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder. But Wonwoo stayed silent, contemplating whether he should say it or not. 

"I- I don't know if I can." 

Soonyoung's smiles slipped his face. "Oh." He pulled away his arm, and worry was replaced on his face. "Is it about that again?"

Mingyu knitted his eyebrows. What's this about? Why is everyone looking at Wonwoo worryingly? What's this sudden change of air? 

He wanted to know. But he didn't know if he had the right to ask. 

Wonwoo breathed out, "But if it's on the weekend, I guess I'm free? I don't really know…" He visibly gulped and looked up, seeing Mingyu's worried and confused face.

"Of course. Of course we can change the schedule if you want." Seungcheol said softly, and everyone nodded at that. 

"Uh-huh. I'm free the whole summer, so do it whenever you like." Seungkwan said playfully, but still there's a hint of concern in his voice. 

“So two days one night?” Seungcheol asked.

Everyone agreed on that too. 

Mingyu sighed to himself. He really wants to know, he wants to know what were they talking about, but he doesn't know if he matters in this conversation. Wonwoo did say everyone was a little too protective over him after all, and maybe this is one of the days.

So he just stayed quiet and looked away from Wonwoo’s hard gaze on him. 

Soonyoung grinned widely, back to his normal happy mood. "I guess see you all in summer break then?" 

Jeonghan hummed. "Also. We'll be driving cars there. Me and Seungcheol will be your assigned drivers, so choose whoever you want to go with." 

"Wow this felt like a school trip." Chan beamed excitedly. "I wanna sit with Mingyu hyung !!" 

Mingyu giggled, his concern and worry just now washed away. "Yeah, I wanna sit with him too !"   
  
  
  


The heat of the summer starts to rise up day by day, and it's been so long since rain showed up. It's basically a heat wave that no one prepared for. 

Mingyu's first test was last Monday, and everything feels so quick. It felt like it was just yesterday he moved here to this city, now he's already in his third week. 

He sighed. 

Everything is ruined. His test, his mood, his schoolwork that he was supposed to submit yesterday. Everything was not going on his way. To conclude his whole student life ; it's a mess. He's a mess. 

He sighed before throwing his bag on his bed. Now he's all alone in his apartment, and there's no one who can see the miserable state he was in.

It’s not even a good time to go drink his heart out and forget what happened, since he has another test tomorrow.

Mingyu plopped himself on the couch, and turned on the tv, watching some atrocious shows.

Yeah, everything will pass. He remembered the summer break that’ll start in a few days, and the excitement of spending time with Wonwoo including his new friends makes him forget the awful days.

He hasn't talked to the older since the cafeteria meet up, mostly because they both are busy, and partly because he felt...confused?

Being left out like that really makes him confused, he knows he’s not in the place to act like that, because they are nothing- but he can’t lie that it’s not hurt. It does hurt for being oblivious. He wanted to know Wonwoo more, no doubt about that.

His feelings are mixed up and confusing, and it’s not good for Mingyu to dwell on it, especially when he has a test tomorrow and surely will meet Wonwoo because they’re in the same class.

So he sighed, leaning back on the couch with the heel of his palms on his eyes, the sound of the tv buzzing in his head.

A short ringtone from his phone strays him away from his thoughts, and he quickly picks it up, saw Chan- the freshman- texted him.

He smiled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and i dont know if i should add 'slow burn' tag or not...please tell me if i should because this is going to be a little slow


End file.
